Requiem
by Scarlett Soars
Summary: Cada una de las decisiones que tomamos suelen arrastrarnos a entornos oscuros, retorcidos y crear abismos tan terribles que es imposible recuperarse o peor aún...resistir. Irónico que después de tantos años no haya olvidado ni una mísera parte de ese todo que convirtió en nada mi vida. En respuesta al reto "La decisión del mortifago" del grupo Slytherin Semper Perversis.


**Hola hola!**

**Aquí presentando mi muy querida participación. Se que nada de esto me pertenece.. IL y PrincessSly me han hecho sudar tratando de escribir un fic leve de Severus Snape...¡Severus Snape!**

**En fin...espero cumplir con el cometido.**

**En respuesta al reto "La decisión del mortifago" del grupo Slytherin Semper Perversis.**

**Con cariño a esa persona que me ha apoyado a lo largo de este tiempo..te amo Adrián :)**

* * *

**Disclaemir: Desgraciadamente el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece...viva la reina J.K Rowling!**

* * *

**¡Sólo las ideas plasmadas en ésta historia son mías! Evitemos plagio...**

**Recuerden que un review es una palmadita para seguir en ésta fascinante travesía de escritores!**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

**Requiem**

Cada una de las decisiones que tomamos suelen arrastrarnos a entornos oscuros, retorcidos y crear abismos tan terribles que es imposible recuperarse o peor aún...resistir.

Cuán importante es medir nuestras palabras...Desde aquel día me han pesado las consecuencias dejando como resultado una abrazador frío que carcome mi alma.

La única esperanza es aferrarme a ese imposible, aunque roto, vive dentro de mi y se aferra cual pequeña flor de invierno a la más helada nevada. Irónico que después de tantos años no haya olvidado ni una mísera parte de ese todo que convirtió en nada mi vida.

Nunca fui un real partidario de la pureza de sangre, lo único que buscaba al estar en las filas del señor tenebroso era poder.

PODER...

Para tener a la mujer que amaba...

PODER!

Para vengarme de esos estúpidos gryffindor que arruinaron mi vida desde el momento en que hicieron llamarse "Los Merodeadores"...Humillar a James Potter era el mayor de mis anhelos,la mejor de las venganzas quitarle aquello que decía amar.

_"Yo la amaba desde antes, cuando sus ojos destellaron inocencia al pronunciar la palabra magia,cuando frunció el ceño de rabia al llamarla bruja, cuando pasábamos tardes gloriosas disfrutando de la compañía del otro. __Recuerdo las retorcidas ideas que se no eran novedad en Slytherin,todos siempre planeando un futuro decidido antes de nacer...¡ser mortifagos!. Lucius dándose aires de grandeza, pavoneándose ante la mera idea de ser perteneciente a la alta alcurnia de las familias mágicas. Con un grupo de admiradoras persiguiéndolo,se sentía el amo del mundo...quería comérselo de un sólo bocado...a veces era un simple idólatra narcisista._

_Avery sin embargo era más codicioso, buscando satisfacerse sin la necesidad de dar algo a cambio..el nunca perdía. He de aplaudirles que tienen intelecto para maquilar sencillos planes, aunque aún eran principiantes manejando el gran poder escondido en las prohibidas artes oscuras._

_Mi madre además de admirable bruja, me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber...hechizos mutiladores,encantamientos paralizantes y sobre todo...maldiciones,me hizo aprender que las pociones no eran simples brebajes sino una calculada mezcla de ingredientes que siendo tratados con delicadeza y esperando con paciencia la cocción perfecta pueden producir los más impresionantes elixires. Nunca llegué a hacer uso de ellas, aunque así lo deseara._

_Yo no era un cobarde gilipollas que atacaba por la espalda y necesitaba de su perro lame botas para hacerle segunda!...como odiaba a Potter!como lo detestaba,junto con Sirius eran el peor dolor de muelas jamás existente. El punto donde mi odio creció desmedido fue cuando Lily me confesó sentirse atraída por ese imbécil._

_"lo único que tu buscas es dinero ¡claro!...por eso estas con ese idiota!eres igual de facil"...creo que trataba de explicarme o tranquilizarme ._

_"¡cállate sangre sucia!" fue lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho._

_Después de eso...recibí la más tétrica de las miradas y una bofetada que me quedaría marcada el resto de la tarde..._

Como la extraño,sus ojos, esa faceta marisabidilla...

_"Enseguida me sentí como el peor de los tontos y por más que rogué su perdón siempre me rechazó. Lucius se encargaba de recordarme que ella no era más que un adefesio de la vida,un ser que no debió existir..el no concebía que me llegase siquiera a juntar con una chica de tal herencia._

_Desde ese instante mi vida en Hogwarts se fue al traste, me volví letal con las palabras y cubría mi ser con una coraza gélida. La muerte acogió a mi familia y terminó por destruir el "hogar" que poseía"._

Sin pensarlo más me vi envuelto en un círculo purista de la élite mágica inglesa,mis compañeros de casa hablaban entre murmullos sobre uno de los magos más poderosos de la época y el reclutamiento de diestros magos como parte de su ejército. Se hablaba de un gran golpe a la estirpe mágica,la toma del control por parte de los sangre pura.

Aparecimos en Malfoy Manor puesto que el padre de Lucius tenía una tentadora propuesta, ya imaginaba a donde llegaría el tema...la pregunta aquí era si yo accedería a ello. Nott, Rossier, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y yo anduvimos a paso apresurado por el verde jardín,atravesando los impolutos rosales; podía sentirse la excitación de todos, el único que no demostraba nada era Nott...ese hombre era demasiado raro,tenía una mirada sádica que calaba los huesos.

Avery venía diciéndome no se que tontería sobre la ultima conquista que tuvo, una pelinegra de ojos aguamarina obviamente pura que con un simple collar y palabras bonitas terminó enredándosele. _- Deberías aprender a callar tu boca cuando escupes idioteces fuera de lugar-_ mi voz sonó lúgubre haciendo rechinar mis dientes.

Definitivamente no me encontraba de humor...en mi mente no había cabida para algo mas que no fueran esas dos palabras...

_¨SANGRE SUCIA¨_

Al llegar al umbral fuimos arrastrados por un traslador sintiendo ese vacío en el estomago seguido de un tirón que nos hizo caer torpemente de bruces en el suelo húmedo. Me levante como pude y al alzar la vista mi cuerpo se paralizó.

Grandes hombres de túnica negra se erguían al fondo,en sus rostros llevaban mascaras en forma de cráneo evidenciando su única tarea...matar.

Me sentí ridículamente pequeño,la sangre helaba mis entrañas y el sudor recorría mi espalda. No podía moverme, con la vista iba de un lado al otro de la habitación analizando cual sería la siguiente movida, traté de recomponer mi semblante y di un paso hacia la zona alumbrada.

-Vaya, sangre nueva se unirá a nuestras filas- pronuncio el único mago que no llevaba cubierto el rostro, sus facciones eran perfectas, ojos azules y piel clara,su cabello se amoldaba perfectamente hacia atrás; a pesar de ser un hombre de físico formidable, su presencia intimidante lo hacia mortífero; -Ustedes tienen el honor al ser llamados a mis filas, solo los mejores merecen servirme- calculaba cada palabra imprimiendo el tono necesario. Al parecer su autoridad no se cuestionaba puesto que todos los enmascarados se inclinaron incandose al paso de su señor.

Nadie pronunciaba el más mínimo sonido, la tensión estrangulaba mi garganta.

-Mi nombre ya lo conocen...- ironizó el mago, -yo soy Lord Voldemort.-

Ese nombre..era un augurio de muerte,todo aquel que lo pronunciara tendría un trágico final. Tragué profundo y sin despegar los ojos de su figura lo admiré...serpenteando se acerco,rodeándome -Se quien eres Severus Snape Prince- siseó a mi oído, -Tu madre de una poco conocida familia sangre pura casada con un asqueroso muggle, mestizo de nacimiento y con grandes dotes en las artes oscuras. No somos tan diferentes después de todo...Te ofrezco poder,riquezas y absoluto control.

Tendrás todo aquello que tanto anhelas- el brillo de sus ojos desgarraba la penumbra.

En ese instante sentí un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza, grité cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, ese hombre se inmiscuyó en mente.

_"Lily sonriéndome tras aparecer un centenar de mariposas...Lily mostrándome su carta de ingreso al colegio..Lily...Lily...Lily..."_

-Eres demasiado débil...el amor no tiene lugar en la vida de un mortifago- las nauseas acrecentaban mi malestar,todoo giraba a paso veloz hasta detenerse intempestivamente en aquel momento.

_"Un par de ojos verdes reflejando dolor, tratando de no derramar lagrimas y mi voz aniquiladora pronunciando...Sangre sucia"_

Suspiré al sentirlo abandonar mis recuerdos, la sangre me ardía y luchaba por no desmayarme.

-¡Ustedes dos!-dijo señalando a los dos magos del fondo, -Sujétenlo-. Mi cuerpo trataba de reaccionar, no podía levantarme,trataba de forcejear sin éxito alguno para zafarme, ese loco recogió la manga dejando al descubierto mi brazo.

-¡Levanten su rostro!-ordenó sin apartar la vista. Sentí un fuerte tirón que quemaba mi cuero cabelludo...Ya no había escapatoria, sus ojos se clavaban en mi, acuchillando mi cuerpo; tomó su varita y la clavo en mi brazo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- junto con un grito estrangulado escapaba mi vida,desgarrando todo a su paso. Quería morir,lo deseaba tanto, el dolor era insoportable. Mis cuerpo convulsionaba y se arqueaba acalambrado. Erróneamente supuse que no habría mas que lo que experimentaba ahora...cuan equivocado estaba.

Ese psicópata murmuró frases ininteligibles haciendo aparecer una negra serpiente que avanzaba tenebrosa por mis venas, realizando una dolorosa danza alrededor de mi brazo, marcando entre brumas un cráneo y enredándose en este para terminar extendida en todo su esplendor a lo largo del mismo. Los huesos me ardían, el dolor provocaba que mi sangre corriera a velocidad inigualable por todo mi ser,llevándose hasta el mas pequeño resquicio de cordura.

La agonía me llevaba a niveles inhumanos, extralimitando mi cuerpo.

Los hechiceros soltaron mi agarre y caí pesadamente el la piedra negra de aquel lugar mientras un sabor férreo ascendía por mi garganta. Lord Voldemort se inclinó y finalmente susurró - Ahora tu alma me pertenece, tu magia me ha jurado lealtad...tu fidelidad a esta causa te mantendrá vivo...Severus.-

Buscando un vestigio de fuerza trate de levantarme,tambaleando me recargué el la fría pared,mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y ese nauseabundo olor a muerte emanaba de mi piel confundiéndome. Necesitaba aire,las arcadas amenazaban mi deplorable equilibrio, voces retumbaban en mi conciencia...me sentía miserable y solo deseaba salir de ese tétrico recinto.

Sentí un golpe directamente en mi pecho haciendo que una fuerza externa tomara control de mi.

_"Lo ultimo que necesitaba era estar bajo el encantamiento Imperius...mi cuerpo no resistiría mas..."_

Aparecieron al centro del lugar dos pequeñas niñas, una pelirroja y otra castaña, visiblemente mayor que la otra, se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa por parte de mis amigos.

-Decide quien tendrá derecho de vivir, la chiquilla tonta que quiere a su mamá o su hermana...la de notable intelecto,que piensa que los muggles son seres fascinantes.-

_"Yo...n...no puedo...no debo..."_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver mi varita alzarse y mis labios pronunciaron ese cántico de muerte...

-Avada Kedavra...-el rayo impactó el la chiquilla castaña.

Después de eso...perdí toda conciencia...y de lo que sucedió esa noche nadie dijo nada.

Han pasado pocos años desde mi salida de Hogwarts.. he sabido ganarme al Lord, me he convertido en su más confiable mortifago. Ahora tengo encomendada la tarea de inmiscuirme en los planes de Albus Dumbledore, tendré que ir al _Cabeza de puerco _para saber que se trae ese vejete con la loca Sibyl Trelawney, eso implica volver a saber de ella.

Ahora más que nunca entiendo cuan dolorosa es..._**la decisión de un mortifago**_

* * *

_**Dedicado tambien para todas mis sisters...**_

_**Las adoro...**_

_**Scarlett Soars**_


End file.
